


Hajime Hinata Finds True Love

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, Shrek Series, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime Hinata finds true love with a boy named Nagito Komaeda. However, he has to fight someone who is also after Nagito's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hajime Hinata Finds True Love

hinat is walkign alogn whne he sees the most beauytiful grill in hte wrold.  
but he relizes nobooby liks her adn relizes she iz a ugly usless gamr gurl htat no2 likz at all nto evven him so he filps her of and sayzzz,  
*****BAD WORD INCOMING CFOVER UR EARZZ KIDDIEZ!1!*****  
"FOUCRK U BANANANANANANANANANANAMI!11!11"  
*****ok u r safe now*****  
adn thne hinaterz sez hte most beautyful gay in hte wrold adn he desides, "i must woo this man and he will be..................................................................................................................................  
MINE"  
adn he filrts but the the boy says "sry but u must figt my ogre boyirend if ur gonna do hte nastiz w/ me"  
hinat relizes waht he has 2 do  
adn thne sherk comz in and says "WAHT R U DIOGN IN MAH SAWMP!  
hajeim sayids "im heer 2 tak nuggetcheeto 4 my own"  
adn then they do a colo mirai niki styl figt seen until haejim winz adn he getz marid 2 naget  
"naeguit wil 4 b my pico" said haejime  
"yes" said naeguiteds  
adn then they fuked  
****  
"I DONT LIKE U FUCKASS-KUN" karkrap yeld  
"but kakrit i luv u pls" dav questioned askign karket 2 stai w/ him bc they were in yaoi  
"SORRY FUCKASS-SAN BUT I DONT THINK U ARE SUGOI ANYMORE FUCKASS I FUCKING HATE YOU FUCKASS GO AWAY."  
"but y r u levign me?" dave questioned again  
"BC. I FELL IN LOVE WITH SHREK-KUN AND WE ARE GETTING MARRIED. FUCKASS." karkat confessed  
"no! karkat!"dave yelled askign him but then sherk cam in and thne kakrit and shrek got marrid and fuked and ddav criesd

**Author's Note:**

> im going to hell


End file.
